


尘埃落定

by Ianlock



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Summary: 答应了TikoBarnes的小短文，写了
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	尘埃落定

“他没有变。”

Martin是这么回答那个记者的，语气柔软，但是不容置疑。

他没有变。Ben没有变。

他知道问这个问题的记者是何居心，也知道Ben和他的任何一句话都会被人拎出来断章取义的解读以制造矛盾。如果他回答Ben变了——那么明天一早，太阳报估计就得把这段对话放在头版头条，并附上耸人听闻的标题，什么“华生与夏洛克决裂”之类的标题。

对于伦敦小报的作风他可比Ben熟悉多了。该怎么应付他们他也很熟悉，哪儿像Ben，常常因为出言不慎而导致口水战腥风血雨。

但是当他离开镜头，再回想起这句话，难免有些走神。

Ben……他已经很久没有见到Ben了，Ben在大洋彼岸忙着宣传和出席各种各样的活动。

Ben总是有很多活动要出席。Met Gala，金球，奥斯卡，各种各样的慈善，以及一些Martin闻所未闻的玩意儿（不过人家有可能也邀请过他，只是被经纪人拦下了）。

“无趣的活动。”

当有一次Ben正在找出席某个活动的衣服时，Martin一边指导他应该穿什么一边吐槽。“你觉得无趣吗，Martin？”Ben转过身来看他，眼睛亮晶晶的。啊，那双眼睛。Martin有时会觉得Ben并不是属于人间的生物——哪个快四十岁了的人会笑得这么干净？眼睛也这么干净？干净得一眼就能看穿。坦坦荡荡的孩子气。“当然无趣。”Martin说，“我宁愿听唱片。”Ben笑得一塌糊涂——他总是为莫名其妙的小事笑得一塌糊涂——Martin奇怪地盯了Ben一眼，走过去从衣柜里拽出一件白衬衫丢给他，然后把Ben之前拿的那件从他手里拉出来。“穿这件。”Martin说，“你原来那件颜色白得不对。灯光一打会反光，效果很糟糕。”“哦。”Ben说，伸手挠了挠微微翘起的头发，似乎想说什么反驳Martin对他穿衣品味的鄙视，可惜半天没想出个合适的说法，悻悻然闭了嘴。

那次Ben去的是什么呢……Martin想了许久。啊，是GQ，Ben还被评为最佳着装男士了。（说真的Martin看到那个新闻时差点把正在喝的水喷出去）Ben的确光彩照人。

Ben从来没有适应过宣传，对于在日本宣传的印象尤其恶劣。好在那次还是给Martin留下了几张可爱的照片。

然后，然后呢。

他下意识地握紧了手中的水杯。

Martin看到了Ben最近宣传的照片。他觉得自己不认识Ben。照片上的Ben和他认识的Ben压根儿不是同一个人。他在Ben的眼睛里没有看见那份干净和澄澈。他想过去问，但是Harvey Weinstein永远不会让这事儿发生。

Ben会偷偷地给他打电话，发简短的短信。

Martin看着那些熟悉的句子和轻快的语气，觉得Ben没有变过。

照片只不过是他看错罢了。

直到很多年以后Martin才终于后知后觉的意识到Ben其实早已消失了。

在那个承载了无数回忆的新西兰。

这个世界已经无幸去拥有那双眼睛和那个人。

而Martin是最后一个曾把这一切握在手中的人，也是推开这一切的人。

他并没有回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 答应了TikoBarnes的小短文，写了


End file.
